Next contestant
by KissKendrick
Summary: Chloe works as a bartender and is unaware that she has a personal body guard. Beca stays hidden, but is sure to put any sleazy drunk in their place if they cross any lines. Based off the Song -Next Contestant- by Nickleback If you haven't heard the song, I recommend listening to it first! thanks guys!


**A/N: I do not own pitch perfect, or the song used in this fic. Song by Nickleback, all theirs! Just a one shot that popped out in like an hour and a half. Let me know if you like it! **

_**I judge by what she's wearing**_

_**Just how many heads I'm tearing**_

_**Off of assholes coming on to her**_

Beca sat on the bed, laptop resting on her legs, head phones around her neck watching as Chloe put the finishing touches on her outfit for that night. The good thing about working as a bartender? You choose your own uniform, and Chloe wasn't shy when it came to picking the most flattering attire to compliment her amazing body.

Beca wished she would wear something just a little more modest, but next to being "confident about all this" as Chloe would say while motioning to her body, and smirking as Becas deep blue eyes would grow a shade darker as she took in the beauty that was Chloe Beale, she was also very stubborn. She knew Beca wasn't trying to control her, but she also knew that wearing a high collard tshirt and jeans was not going to bring in the tips they needed to pay rent.

"Chloe, are you sure that top isn't showing to much?" She asked hesitantly as Chloe situated the tank top that stopped just below her belly button, and was low cut enough that she was able to show an ample amount of cleavage.

"No, Becs. It's fine." She smiled, though she could here the irritation in her own voice. She knew Beca was just trying to protect her from her drunk and overly touchy customers, but still. Every night she did the same thing. And every night Chloe a came home in one piece. Little did she know, Beca was usually sitting on the opposite side of which ever end of the bar Chloe worked, keeping watch.

She turned from the mirror and walked for to the bed, moving the lap top off of her girlfriend and straddled her thighs.

Becas hands immediately went to her hips to hold her in place. "I'm fine, Baby. Always, and I don't work late tonight, so be ready when I get home." She winked and leaned down, capturing Becas lips in a heated kiss. The brunette instantly moaned into the kiss as Chloe thrust her tongue into her mouth and ground her hips into her. She pulled away just as quickly though, leaving Beca breathless as she climbed off of her and walked toward the door.

She turned before she got there and winked at Beca before leaving. Beca sighed and fell back. That girl would be the death of her. And it was going to be a very busy night.

_**Each night seems like it's getting worse**_

_**And I wish she'd take the night off**_

_**So I don't have to fight off**_

_**Every asshole coming on to her**_

"3 shots of tequila, one AMF and a gin and tonic." Chloe smiled happily as she set out the drinks that had just been ordered.

"Thank you, how about you come out here and join us?"

Chloe smiled, "Now if I I did that, who would make you your drinks?" She laughed as she accepted the money from the drinks.

"Awe, come on now, baby, someone else can take your spot." The guy said while eyeing her chest. She subtly turned and placed the money in the register.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I'm fine right here." She said. "Enjoy your drinks." She turned and was about to walk down the bar when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned and eyed the man with an icy stare.

"Let me go, or I'm going to have you removed from the bar." She warned.

He smiled at her, but it wasn't kind, it was more creepy, and it didn't help he was drunk, so his eyes were droopy. He yanked her forward and before she could say anything else he had slipped a twenty dollar bill into her shirt and let her go.

With a wink he took the tray of drinks and walked away.

Chloe released her breath, calming herself as she pulled the twenty from her cleavage and tucked it into her pocket. She then shook her head a little and carried on with work. Unaware of the angry blue eyes that sat at the other end of the bar. They lingered on the redhead for a moment, then when she was sure she was alright, Beca stood up and walked in the direction the man went.

It didn't take long to find the creep, standing at a table that had three girls, looking very uncomfortable as he seemingly tried to talk himself up.

She shook her head with an annoyed smirk and reached out tapping him on the shoulder.

He turned and staggered a bit. The girls looked at her curiously.

"Well, aren't you a pretty little thing." He slurred, and his breath reeked of alcohol. "Tiny, but if bet you are feisty, huh?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded once. "I saw what you did to the bartender." She said, her voice calm.

He nodded. "Yeah, that bitch, wouldn't even give me a chance to show her a good time." He scoffed.

She inhaled deeply, trying to hold her anger as much as possible.

"Yeah, that's because she is happily married." She said.

He scoffed again. "I didn't see no ring." He said.

"That because you weren't looking." She said and held up her hand. "Looks like this."

He looked at the ring on her finger and the girls at the table gave each other looks, loving this guy getting told off.

"She's a lesbian?" He asked seemingly disgusted.

"She's my wife." Beca said and in one swift motion she had removed her ring and punched him square in the face. He stumble back, before falling, due to the alcohol in his system. She put her ring back on. The man tried standing as he held his nose which was currently gushing blood.

The girls at the table looked at her in admiration. One lifted her hand for a high five and Beca chuckled as she gave her on.

"Dude, your awesome!" One said excitedly.

"Thanks, I'm at the end of the bar, if this creep," she said kicking him, but not hard in the leg, "bothers you again, come tell me."

They nodded and watched the small brunette walk away.

_**It happens every night she works**_

_**They'll go and ask the DJ**_

_**Find out just what would she say**_

_**If they all tried coming on to her**_

Not even a half an hour later, Beca watched as Chloe delivered a tray of drinks to a nearby table. They were a group of rowdy college kids and she kept a friendly smile in place the entire time as they shamelessly checked her out and shot her rude remarks.

One slapped her ass as she walked away and Beca watched as she turned and said something to him. He gave her a careless look and tossed a five dollar bill at her, she picked it up and stormed away.

Once she was gone, the brunette again stood from her stool and walked toward the table of rowdy kids.

She didn't give any warning as she grabbed the guy by the back of the neck and slammed his face down into the table. The others went quiet in shock as he lifted his head and blood trickled from his nose.

"Have a little respect." She growled taking his hand and cracking his fingers back. They broke easily and he howled in pain as his friends, drunk beyond the limit, just stared and snickered, apparently unaware of the pain he was actually in.

She said nothing more as she walked back to her spot, where the bartender had refilled her glass of ice water.

He knew why she was there, and just shook his head with a chuckle. She was protecting her wife, who was he to stop her?

"Hey, apparently that hot redhead is tight with the DJ. Go ask him about her." Beca kept her eyes on her glass as she listened to the conversation going on next to her.

"She's probably easy, look at what she is wearing. I don't want any sloppy seconds." The other replied and Beca looked up.

"My fist is a little sore." She said loud enough for them to hear. They looked at her curiously. "I'd like to let the throbbing die down, before I break another nose, so instead of insulting my wife, you can forget about asking the DJ anything, you can forget you ever saw her and you can leave." She said looking up at them. The death glare they were receiving gave no room for mocking her.

"Sorry man, didn't know she was taken." One said. "Married? That's awesome, um, we will uh. Just go then." He said and they dropped cash on the bar before standing up and leaving.

"You're a beast Mitchell" she looked up to see the bartender collecting the cash.

She shrugged taking a sip of her drink before offering him a smirk and continued on with her night.

_**Don't they know it's never going to work**_

_**They think they'll get inside her**_

_**With every drink they buy her**_

_**As they all try coming on to her**_

_**This time somebody's getting hurt**_

_**Here comes the next contestant**_

"I'm passed my limit guys." Chloe laughed. As a bartender, she was aloud three shots through out her shift, customers would sometimes buy a shot for the bartender and she already had what she was aloud.

"Oh, come on, I already paid for it, and I bought it for you." The middle aged man in a suit said wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her to him. Beca readied herself to jump in if she needed, she didn't want to blow the fact that she was there, but she also wasn't going to just sit there while this ass hole touched her wife.

"I can't, I'm sorry, why don't you drink it?" She asked. The other guys at the table, also wearing suits laughed.

"Nah, baby, we want you to drink it." He said and his hand slid down to her ass squeezing it. She pulled away giving him a warning look.

"I said no. Dont touch me again, or you will be removed." She said and held out her hand. He grunted, took the shot and pulled a ten from his wallet. "The other bartender is much easier, a few shots and I can take her home at the end of the night, is she here?" He asked.

Chloe shook her head, snatching the bill from his hand and walking away. Beca was about to make her way over when the bouncer appeared and after an exchange of words he and his friends stood and left the bar.

Beca sighed. This was a long night.

_**Is that your hand on my girlfriend?**_

_**Is that your hand?**_

_**I wish you'd do it again**_

_**I'll watch you leave here limping**_

_**I wish you'd do it again**_

_**I'll watch you leave here limping**_

_**There goes the next contestant**_

It was an hour until Chloe's shift ended. Forty five minutes until Beca needed to leave in order to beat her home and the douche bags were getting any better.

She had almost been seen when a guy pulled Chloe onto the dance floor and tried to push his hands up her shirt. Chloe had broke away just before Beca reached them, and plowed her fist into his fCe twice before he hit the ground.

"Touch her again, and I'll break your legs." She growled getting down close to him. Shed didn't wait for a response as she walked away.

_**I even fear the ladies**_

_**They're cool but twice as crazy**_

_**Just as bad for coming on to her**_

_**Don't they know it's never going to work**_

_**Each time she bats an eyelash**_

_**Somebody's grabbing her ass**_

_**Everyone keeps coming on to her**_

_**This time somebody's getting hurt**_

A group of girls had surrounded the bar in front of Chloe, laughing and talking and to Becas annoyance, flirting. Yes, she was hot, she was beautiful. But if they took the time to look they would see the damn ring on her finger. She mentally scoffed. As if that would stop them.

She watched as one leaned across the counter and touched her arm. Chloe just offered a smile gently shrugging her off as she continued to make their drinks. Beca hated when girls came on to Chloe. They were married, yes. They were happy, yes. But she was a girl after all, she was Beca and she had insecurities. These girls were tall, tan and beautiful. She didn't want to have to mangle their faces, nor did she want to. She then saw one reach out and take Chloe hand and instantly start squealing.

They were all instantly gathered around cooing and freaking out over the ring on Chloe finger. She relaxed as she watched Chloe's face soften and she seemed to be saying something that made her smile as they continued to look at her ring. She then watched as Chloe got out her phone and after looking at it, turned the screen to them, then got a round of high fives. Beca smiled and finished her water. Thank goodness.

_**I'm hating what she's wearing**_

_**Everybody here keeps staring**_

_**Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve**_

Eyes followed Chloe everywhere she went. In and out of work. The bar though, was where she wore the clothes that Beca hated. And yes, it was true, she brought home amazing tips, but she still hated it. Between the lustful stares, the creeps licking their lips, and people shamelessly locking their eyes to her chest, or ass just made her blood boil. Thankfully they kept their hands to themselves. The ones who didn't, she took care of. It was a bad night, she had no idea how she would explain to Chloe what happened to her hand. It was bruised and swelling. But someone had to give those perks what they deserved.

_**This time somebody's getting hurt**_

It was time to leave and Beca hastily made her exit, and got home with about 5 minutes to spare. She took end clothes off, as they only slept in their underwear anyway and climbed into bed. Moment later, Chloe returned home and was soon climbing into bed.

She expected Chloe to wrap her arm around her, and pull her close like she usually did, but instead, she reached over Beca and turned on the lap.

"I know you're awake, now turn around and look at me."

Beca winced at the tone, knowing she had been caught. She slowly turned, giving Chloe the best puppy dog eyes she could.

"Give me your hand." Chloe ordered.

Beca sighed and sat up holding out her hand and was slightly surprised when Chloe gently kissed her bruised Knuckles before laying a bad of frozen peas over it.

She looked up at her. "Y-you're not mad?" She asked softly.

Chloe looked at her with a stern look for a moment. "I know you hate my job, and you hate what I wear. But Beca, I swear to the Aca gods if I ever find out you were there- playing guard dog-or not. I will cut you off for a month."

She looked down. "I love you Becs, and I appreciate it, but I don't want you getting hurt."

"How long did you know I was there?" She asked.

"After the second guy you knocked out," she said with a small laugh.

Beca looked up and smiled softly. "I do hate your job." She said.

"Yeah, well, that job, these clothes and a bunch of drunk ass holes made me two-hundred bucks in tips tonight." She said.

Beca nodded, "I love you..." She said softly.

Chloe's features softened, she truly did appreciate Beca looking after her like that, but she didn't want anything happening to her wife, and she knew it was a possibility. No matter how tough and intimidating she could be.

"I love you too baby." She said and leaned forward kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Three years of marriage and you continue to amaze me." She said as she pulled the bag away and set it on the nightstand.

Beca smiled as she turned of the light and cuddled into ear wife. "I'm awesome," she said.

"You're scary." Chloe laughed, "But I would trade you for the world."

Beca exhaled. The night was over, Chloe had caught her, but at least they could both get some rest. Until the next night at least, when it started all over again.

_**There goes the next contestant**_


End file.
